Microwave radio applications operate in an electromagnetic (EM) open environment that includes many other microwave radio-frequency signals. A particular application operating in such environment needs to work appropriately even when there is certain co-channel, adjunct-channel or continuous-wave (CW) interference. The rollout of 4G and LTE mobile networks means that the open environment is getting crowded with more and more microwave signals. As such, a microwave radio application (e.g., a microwave receiver) is required to detect not only the desired signal level but also the co-channel or adjunct-channel interference.